


The untold story

by milkbaby22



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Past Torture, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbaby22/pseuds/milkbaby22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sin's of Stefans past have come back to haunt him, the family member of one of his victims, places a spell on him to hurt the person he loves the most.<br/>Life as they all know will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The true monster is you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
> The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> PS: i know it's far fetched but i do not know what possessed me to write this,Rick is still alive and Bonnie still has her magic.

The second night had fallen, and still no sign of Stefan, not only was Damon worried although he would never admit it he was scared, it wasn't like his brother to disappear for lengths of times these day's and not say a word.

"Damon im sure he's alright you just need to chill." Tyler said.

"Yeah im sure he, just got held up."Jeremy added.

Before Damon could make a reply the door opened, in came a soaking wet Stefan Salvatore. Damon let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"Where the hell have you been." Damon growled, causing those present with the exception of Stefan to flinch.

"I had some things to take care of." Stefan replied casually, pushing past Damon who was blocking his route to the stairs.

"Things? you all but disappeared for two days, you can't give me that, you owe me an explination." Damon moved in the way but Stefan again pushed past.

"Okay fine, you want to do this the hard way." Damon turned towards the two guests,"You two need to leave."

In quick succestion they were out the door, leaving Damon alone, his brother no where to be seen.

It was sometime later, he had done something non-characteristic, deciding to question stefan later, things between the two had been good lately and he didn't want to spoil anything.

Walking towards his favorite place in the house, his alcohal stash, he had long decided he needed a drink, rasing a glass towards his lips it was the last thing he remembered.

Damon being a person who liked to sleep was never fond of waking up, and this time was no different, only he didn't know where he was, trying to move he realized something was extremely wrong.

"Ahhh i see someone is finally awake." Said an unusually happy voice.

"Ste-stefan." Damon said slowly,his body weak. "What did you do ?"

"I spiked your drink dear brother that's what." Stefan said as he began to undress, this sight even though Damon was barely consious worried him.

"Stef.." Damon tried again, finally realizing he was fully naked.

"Shhh...save your strength, ull need it later." Stefan slowly walked towards the bed, sitting on the edge, his fingers gently combing through thick black strands.

"What are you going to do to me?" Damon demanded.

This caused Stefans smile to intensify," A better question would be what am i not going to do to you."

It had been approximately three day's since Stefans return and no one had seen either him or Damon since.

"Has anyone seen Damon since Stefan's been back?" Caroline asked while seated in Elena's living room.

"Not since he told Jerermy and i to leave, haven't seen him since." Tyler said before returning to his game.

"Damon most likely has him on lock down." Jeremy said pushing Tyler,"Stop cheating."

"I don't know guy's something isn't right." Elena mumbled looking towards Caroline.

Before the blond vampire could answer a knock was heard at the door.

Elena quickly opened it revealing not only Bonnie but also Alaric.

"Elena have you heard from Damon?" Ric asked concerned.

"No why?" Elena was now really getting worried.

"He and i were suppose to go to the bar, he didn't show i texted him, but the reply i got sounded nothing like him ."

"That's it." Elena grabbed her jacket and key's, "Guys we need to go over there something isn't right."

Caroline sighed grudgefully, before walking to the game Tyler and Jeremy were playing and switched it off.

"Come on guy's paranoid grandma over there wants company."

By the time they arrived, they all knew something was definately wrong.

Caroline's face dropped, "Damon, i smell his blood." She said slowly turning towards Elena.

But Elena was already running up the stairs, Caroline, Tyler and Ric all following behind.

Time seemed to stop between the opening of the door and Alaric and Tyler physically hauling Stefan off the person below.

Caroline felt her eye's begin to water, before lay a figure who barely clung to life,  open wounds on his skin, others were sewn with wire, a stake in his chest causing his breaths to be laboured, blood soiled the once pristine white sheets as red swirled with s few specs of white.

"Damon."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Someone help me please.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The true extent of Damon's injuries are learnt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
> The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.

"Stefan what have you done." Elena yelled running towards Damon, it was worse than she had previously thought.

Stefan didn't respond, this caused Bonnie to uplift her head and look into his eye's, "Oh my God."

"Bonnie what the hell is going on?" Alaric shouted, pulling the stake out of Damon's chest. 

"He's been enchanted." Bonnie said quitely.

Everyone stopped.

"Enchanted?" Ric saidly slowly, before turning to face Damon again who he noticed wounds weren't healing,pulling out the stake had been a major error on his part.

"Damon, DAMON!!!!" Ric shouted as blood poured out of his chest," We need to take him to the hospital."

"Hospital, how are we going to explain this, have you forgotten he is a vampire!!!" Caroline shouted.

"If we do nothing he will die." Tyler yelled back.

"Shut up okay."Bonnie yelled,"There is a witch  and a Doctor, who deal with supernatural conditons, they are not far from here."

Before Bonnie could finish Ric and Tyler had already started to carry Damon to the car leaving Jeremy,Elena and Caroline to deal with Stefan.

"Elena we need to lock him in the basement." Jeremy suggested.

Going ahead of the two vampires he quickly opened the door of the cell, as Elena and Caroline threw Stefan inside shutting it.

"We need to go quickly." Caroline said as she picked up Jeremy and ran vampire speed to the car Elena following in tow.

Upon arriving Bonnie was outside waiting for them,She led them down the stairs to a door when opened, revealed a amazingly hightech establishment.

The amazament they were in was short lived as the sounds of someone screaming, Damon screaming could be heard. They all resisted the urge to run inside.

What seemed like hours later, someone finally came out to speak with them, she introduced herself as Dr.Arscot.

"He ha lost a lot of blood, which we are giving him interveiously now, he also has a fever of 104 we placed ice bags on the bed to help cool him down."

"Is he going to be okay?" Elena desperately asked.

"We expect him to get better over time as he suffered a lot of trauma and his wounds dont seem to be healing as they would normally."

Upon hearing this they all breathed a sigh of relief as they expected Damon's condition to improve only it did the opposite and deteriorated rapidly.

"I don't understand he is suppose to be getting better." Caroline said as she wet a rag and wiped the sweat of Damon's face, his skin was so hot the heat off him could be felt by those in the room.

"We have to give it time." Ric said trying to calm her.

"Time, we are running out of time." Caroline continued to wipe damon's body desperately trying to get his fever down, pulling back the sheet she gasped.

Infront of her the wounds which has been sewn shut had doubled in size, The skin sorrounding the area looked like it had begun to rot.

"Ric go call the Doctor now." 

Ric returned with the Doctor in tow, she looked just as baffled as the other two.

"This wasn't here when i checked a half hour ago." She said putting on her gloves to inspect the area, "Ill need you both to restrain him i need to throughly examine the wound."

Caroline and Ric did as they were told, The doctor got a pair of wire cutter's and carefully cut the wire, before begining to pull the peices out one by one, this was agony for Damon who was barely hanging on.

When the final piece of wire was out she took a scalple and carefully cut open the wound, what emerged was a black foul smelling slimy substance which after was cleared away hid, the cause of the problem.

Carefully taking a pair of tweezers she pulled a still vibrant purple flower out.

It was at that moment Caroline felt sick, Ric was at a loss for words and Jeremy decided to check on Damon's progress.

Entering the room, Jeremy recognized three things the looks on his friends faces, and the sprig of Vervain the Doctor was holding and the cut on Damon's torso.

"Is that...That vervain?" Jeremy asked calmly.

Caroline nodded.

"He sewed vervain into his skin." Jeremy's voice went up an octave.

Caroline nodded again.

This was too much for the human, who quickly and quitely left the room.

Doctor Arscot continued to clean the wounds, after she had finished she decided to check every part of his body to ensure he was vervain free. She made a shocking discovery.

Caroline barely managed to make it to the bathroom, as Ric shakely sat down, it was Tyler's turn to check on Damon.

The look on the doctors face said it all.

"Can somebody please tell me what the hell is going on?!!!" Tyler demanded, he wasn't Damon's biggest fan but no one deserved what he had seen.

Alaric spoke, "She was checking to make sure Damon had no more vervain in his system." Ric paused," Stefan had sewed springs under his skin."

Tyler's face fell, "He..e did what?"

Ric shook his head, " Upon closer examination found more sprigs located." Ric struggled to find the words,"Located, in his.."

"Stop okay just stop." Tyler stopped him from finishing.

 

"This is not right." The distant mumbling of the doctor could be heard.

"Whats not right?" Tyler was now demanding.

"Fluid, bodily fluid is what im seeing." Realization hit her,"Semen."

"Se-semen." Caroline had finally come back said.

The doctor sighed at a lose, "In addition to being tortured, straved and beaten your friend was also raped."

"Raped." Tyler felt sick.

"He is not healing, the Fever indicates infection maybe setting in, his spleen was completely destroyed,he is still losing blood as a result of the wound in his chest which i can't close because it may kill him the trauma would be too much, compounded with the fact he has vast amounts of vervain in his system, you need to prepare for the worst."

"What are you saying." Caroline's voice clouded with emotion.

"I'm saying he could be dead before the end of the night."

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Living on the edge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon continues to recover while Bonnie and the others try to get some answers.  
> How will Damon react to seeing Stefan? and the biggest shock is yet to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
> The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.

Bonnie entered the Salvatore house, she was followed by Elena and another witch, her name was Matilda, it had been hour's since, they found Damon, the house still smelled of blood.

Decending the stairs they saw Stefan sitting quitely on the floor his eye's were black.

"Stefan?" Elena said slowly approaching him, to no response.

"He seems to be in a trance." Matilda said upon examining him,"This is powerful black magic."

"Can you fix it?" Elena's eye's shone with hope.

"I can try, Can you get me some Garlic,vervain, sage and salt please." She instructed Bonnie," You may want to leave Elena, this spell has a habit of backfiring."

Elena nodded a quick yes and turned and left.

When bonnie returned, Matilda mixed the ingredients and sprinkled them into a 6 point star, she and Bonnie joined hands and began the incantation,"eaque omnia, quae nomine et levare bonum verum aperiat, in pura natura animum nos lumen ostende."(in the name of all that is good lift this spell and reveal the truth, all that is pure in nature show us the light show us his soul.)

They repeated this over and over until a burst of light filled the room and Stefan drew a deep breath and jumped up in fright.

"Stefan, Stefan." Bonnie walked over to him placing her hand on his shoulder, "Its okay it's me."

"Bonnie." He grabbed her arm,looking into her eye's she saw his fear,"Where am i?"

"Your at home, in the basement." she tried to calm him, but his eyes landed on Matilda.

"Who is that?" Stefan was really getting fearful.

"She is someone who came to help." Bonnie said, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"I remember walking back from hunting, there was a woman she said i had harmed her daughter, caused her to go mad, and i needed a taste of what it felt like." Stefan looked down shamefully.

Bonnie and Matilda looked at each other, before Matilda spoke.

"Stefan we need to tell you something." A look of dread spread over Stefans face.

"Bonnie." Elena shouted running down the Stairs, "We need to get to the hospital, It's Damon they said he may not make it."

Only then did she realize Stafan, looking at her eye's wide.

"Damon." Stefan realized he had done something very bad,"What happened, what did i do."

"Stefan we have no time, go change and come on we have to go." Bonnie said hurrying him along.

When Stefan arrived at the hospital the first thing he was met with was a punch across the face.

"You soon of a bitch, you have the nerve to show your face after what you did to him." Ric yeld having to be held back by Caroline and Tyler.

"He was possesed, he didn't know what he was doing." Elena tried to reason.

"Bullshit, someone who is possessed wouldn't do  the sadistic shit he did." Alaric shrugged off the other two vampires,walking over to Stefan,"How does it feel to know you raped your own brother."

Stefans eye's went wide from shock, "Raped."

"Yes you sick bastard." Ric sneered.

"What on earth is going on here."  Dr.Arscot said coming outside.

"This is who did it." Ric yelled.

"He was under a powerful spell he didn't know what he was doing."Matilda said breaking her silence.

"Oh, okay." The doctor turned to face Stefan,"We need to speak in private."

After she had finished Stefan was wracked with emotion, how could he have been so cruel, so evil.

"I need to see him." Stefan practically begged.

Having sympathy on him, the Doctor guided him to the room, the sight he saw all crushed his heart.

Damon was now so ill, he was on life support, his wounds still not healing,  taking a seat beside the bed it was at this moment Stefan broke down.

"Damon.. please you have to wake up." Tears came fast and hard, "Everything i ever said i didn't mean, please don't die i love you.. Im so sorry for everything i did just don't die, dont leave me." 

Stefan cried for what seemed like hours before finally passing out of exhaustion.

Damon stayed on life support for three day, it was nerve wracking for everyone, especially stefan his guilt eating him alive, this was personified only by the unrequited love, he felt for him.

It had taken many years for him to come to terms with the fact he loved Damon more than just a brother, and now he would never get a chance to tell him and even if he did wake up he's sure Damon would never want anything to do with him again, their relationship had been improving and they were in a good place, he ruined it.

On the fourth day Damon finally opened his eye's, the weight on Stefans shoulders lifted.

After the doctor examined Damon making sure all he was healing properly, which he finally was she left the room.

Damon felt comfortable almost at ease, until the door opened his nightmare seeminly begining all over again.

"Damon.." Stefan said.

Damon's mind was racing, the sight the man who caused him so much harm was too much to bear, he started shaking.

Stefan placed his hand gently on his shoulder, this was a very bad move as he flinched away from it.

"Don't hurt me please, dont hurt me anymore." Damon said curling into a ball.

"Damon please look at me im sorry." Stefan begged, tears streaming down his face,"I need to speak to you please."

Damon wasn't listening he couldn't, this kind of shock was too much for his system, "Don't hurt me, dont hurt me."

The magnitude of what he had dont finally set in on him, his own brother feared him.

Knowing the best thing to do was leave, give them some distance, Stefan exited the room never looking back.

Elena and Alaric saw this, Elena's heart broke she had long known Stefans desire to be close to Damon again but there was always a setback.

Damon stayed for another two days before, finally being released he was told he would be quite sore, and he may also suffer from nightmares for a while.

Caroline insisted, he stay with her as going back to the house and being there with Stefan would be disasterous.

"Damon you can't go on like this." Caroline begged him, it had been two weeks since he had, stayed with her, he reufused to leave his room, day after day, staring at the celing crying.

Damon didn't answer,he couldn't there was nothing to say, no amount of explinations, no amount of apologizes could change the fact his blood his brother had...had even the thought made him sick.

It was another week before Caroline had, had enough forcing Damon to get out of bed and continue his life, which was hard with everyone giving him sympathetic looks and comforting words.

His vunerability on show, nothing he could do or say was going to change that, he had to adjust now as best he could.

Damon Salvatore was a very observant man, so how this escaped his rational was beyond him.

"Damon what's with all the pickles?" Bonnie asked as she observed her friend consuming his 3rd jar of the day.

Damon raised an eyebrow," well blondie i just feel to eat them these days."

"But you seem to be eating them more than someone who has been throwing up almost everyday." Caroline pointed out bluntly.

The glass jar Damon was holding fell.

"Damon are you okay." Caroline asked seeing a look of shock on the mans face.

Damon didn't respond he all but lost his ability to speak.

He left and drove to the store making a purchase he knew he would regrett, concealed in that brown paper bag would be the moment his life would change forever.

Time seemed to slow, waiting for the results to show, along the way he forgot to lock the door, this is how Bonnie found him alone, on the floor his back  and head against the wall tears streaming down closed eye's clutching a positive pregnancy test.

He didn't fight when she took the test from him, nor was he starteled when she dropped it,

"Damon, this can't be right.." Bonnie said stratled.

"It's not wrong." Mustering the last of his courage,"I am pregnant."

 

 


	4. I can only try to forgive you but im not sure if i can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a failed suicide attempt Stefan know's, how will things change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to talk to me i dont bite :)
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
> The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.

Bonnie was at a loss for words, the situation in itself was disturbing enough, but this took it to a level she didn't think was on a reputable scale.

"You can't be pregnant Damon your a guy... men don't get pregnant vampires dont procreate." Caroline said floored when bonnie told her.

Damon laughed a cynical laugh," i was held captive by the augustine society for 5 years, in those five years they proded and poked me, conducted every test imagineable, including adding female organs to see if they would potentially work in a male."

The two girls stayed quit for a time allowing Damon to calm down, before Caroline asked the inevitable.

"What are you going to do?" The blond was genuinly concerned for his sanity.

"I don't know." Wrapping his arms around his midsection,"But im keeping it."

Caroline nodded, in support. Damon knew whatever he choose to do she would always be there for him.

Stefan could hardly cope, he felt alone, Damon refused to have any contact with him, he knew he needed time but these 3 months were the longest he had gone these days without his brother.

Elena, Caroline and Bonnie informed him of Damon's comings and goings, his recovery but he always felt they were hiding something from him.

It was taking all his self control not to barge into Carolines house and go down on his knee's begging for forgiveness, but even he knew that would be useless, only time would tell if he ever got his brother back again.

Damon,had just come back from his appointment followed by Caroline, who seemed even happier than normal.

"Omg Damon, i cant believe we saw the baby today." She was extatic as he had also asked her if she would like to be the Godmother which she accepted happily.

"Yeah, that was something else." Only Damon didn't look happy.

"Damon be happy, you have something which many of us only wish we could have." Caroline tried to reason.

"I know but, these hormones keep clouding my mind." The elder vampire sighed sadly.

Caroline laughed," Now you know how i feel."

They stayed quite for a while, but Caroline had a burning issue she needed to get off her chest.

"Damon you have to tell him." She said quitely.

"I don't have to do anything." Damon said angrily.

"He has a right to know, it's his child too." Caroline tried to reason with Damon,"I know you can do this on your own raise a child by yourself, but you have someone who would be more than willing to help you."

"He lost all priviliages when he.. when he." Even now it was still hard for Damon to say," I need to go for a walk." Grabbing his jacket, he left.

This is how he found himself in  the park and it being a saturday, Families were in abundance. he watched the children, run around and play, he couldn't help but smile, his smile was brightened everytime he saw a baby. The tiny life growing inside of him, would be here soon and he couldn't wait to meet it.

But Carolines words replayed in his head, a family in his traditional veiw is comprised of two people and a child or children, not only was he on the verge of becoming a single parent but his situation was truely fucked up, he was preganat with the child of his brother concieved in rape.

The more he thought about it the more depressed he became, which was a daily occurance, he was four months and was already begining to show.

He made a decision out of desperation and saddness, taking off his ring he stood witing for the sun to rise.

Stefan was a man on a mission, after 4 months of no contact he needed to see Damon he had to. 

Caroline awoke to the continous pounding at her door, she like most people did not take kindly to being awoken almost at dawn.

Opening the door a look of annoyance  on her face, "Stefan it's 5 am what do you want?"

"I need to see him, im not leaving until i do." He said trying to push his way in, only to be stopped.

"Stefan he dosn't want to see you." Caroline tried to stay cool but it was hard.

"4 months ive gone, 4 months without even so much as a i hate you." Stefan paused, willing himself not to cry, "I miss him, i want to hear his voice even if he tells me he never wants anything to do with me again, i need to hear his voice." The younger brother pleaded.

Caroline was now at a cross roads, if she let him in he would know what Damon was hiding,but she knew his intentions were good and he was truely sorry for what he did and Damon even though he wouldn't admit it was scared.

"He's upstairs." The blond said allowing Stefan to pass, "if i hear things going south im going to make you leave."

Stefan nodded, taking the stairs two at a time, arriving at Damons room he knew something was very wrong.

When he opened the door the sight of his brother burning greeted him.

"DAMON!!!" stefan moved vampire speed pushing him out of the way, closing the curtains and shoving his ring back onto his finger.

Damons skin was burned and it was not healing as it should, "Damon what the fuck were you doing." Stefan said angerily.

Caroline hearing the commotion raced upstairs, finding a badly burned Damon, being clutched in Stefans arms.

"What happened." She asked getting on her knee's to examine the older man.

"He was standing in front of the window without his ring, i barely got him out of the way in time." Stefan said his head still turned downwards.

"Quickly we need to take him back to Doctor Arscot." Caroline said running to change, she and stefan quickly carried him down the stairs placing him into the car they sped off.

The Doctor was far from amused at being woken up this early, "Mr.Salvatore im seeing alot of you these day's." She said while examining him,"He is burned badly."

"Why aren't they healing." Caroline asked, stroking Damons raven hair.

"I can only assume, he is more sensitive to injury as his system still is filtering out vervaine." She said wheeling around an ultrasound machine,"Especially in his condition."

Pulling up his shirt, she quickly spread the gel onto his stomuch, putting down the wand, the sound of a beating heart was a relief to Caroline and a shock to Stefan.

"The fetous looks perfectly healthy, strong heartbeat however if he pulls another stunt like this i can't assure you of the aftermath for a second time." The Doctor said getting ready to dress his wounds.

Caroline nodded, completely forgeting Stefan had also been in the room, She excused herself and pulled Stefan out.

Once outside Stefan finally returned to the present.

"He's pregnant?" Stfean asked looking at the floor.

"He is." Caroline refused to lie anymore, Damon would be upset but she had given him ample time to tell him.

"Is it mine?" Stefan asked, but he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I tried to make him tell you but he refused."

"It's okay Caroline, i wouldn't want to tell me either."

They sat in silence till they were told they could take the sleeping man home,only home ment the boarding house Stefan refused to be apart from Damon after this morning.

Damon awoke in quite a bit of pain, this wouldn't be surprising as he was use to the odd aches and pains these day except for the fact he was suppose to be dead, what was even more surprising was he was in his old room which only ment one thing Stefan knew.

Stefan was watching him, "What part of i want nothing to do with you don't you understand."

Stefan was seated on the chair beside the bed, he looked in Damon's eye's stressed and worried.

"Im not letting you out of my sight." Stefan said sternly.

Damon laughed, "What are you going to do tie me up again, stake me to the bed so i cant fucking move because that went so well last time huh." He spat the last part.

"You almost killed your self."Stefan stopped to calm his nerves," You almost killed our baby."

Damon saw red, "This is my child, Okay MINE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH IT YOU ONLY SERVED AS A FUCKING SPERM DONOR." Damon yelled.

"You can't raise a child by yourself Damon you need help." Stefan said calmy not wanting to upset Damon anymore.

"I can and i will, this child will be loved and cared for." Damon shouted,"It will be all the family i need."

"No it wont, im not letting you go this alone im your family." Stefan was really getting pissed off but he knew better than to argue especially with a hormonal pregnant woman but Damon was another thing,"You need to get some rest i'll be back soon to check on you." Stefan got up and left knowing Damon wouldn't do anything stupid again.

The fight had drained Damon of the last of his energy he promptly fell asleep, he awoke to find day had become night, and he was a mess, running a fever and in desperate need of some water.

Trying to stand was hard, he was still in a great deal of pain from this morning failed suicide attempt, but he needed to shower, taking one step forward he collapsed his body almost hitting the floor, luckily stefan had caught him just in time.

"Damon what are you doing out of bed?" Stefan asked lifting him back into bed.

Damon didn't answer, he looked away.

But stefan knowing his brother, knew what he needed,"I'll be right back stay put okay." Stefan returned with said water and also a bag of blood and put them forward to Damon which he be grudingly accepted.

After Damon had finished drinking, he felt a bit better but he was still feverish, but Stefan being Stefan had noticed and had gone and returned with a large old fashion enamel wash basin as well as a rag.

"I told you don't touch me." Damon tried to shrug the younger man off when he proceeded to undress him, but Stefan was un dettered.

"Your roasting Damon." Stefan said taking Damon's clothing off in a swift motion before dipping the cloth wringing it out before placing it on Damons skin.

Damon was in heaven the cool water did much to cool his burning skin, and Sten was being extremly gentle it was quite soothing except for the fact he couldn't actually relax, he knew Stefan wouldn't harm him deliberately, but he was still cautious.

After he had throughly cleaned and washed Damon he placed him in a clean pair of boxer and a white loose tee shirt before tucking him into bed, before leaving again and returning with a heaping plate of pasta.

"Damon you have to eat something." Forkfull by forkfull he fed Damon until the food was finished, before clearing the plate and leaving to get ready for bed, when he returned he found Damon still awake.

Carefully easing into bed beside his brother Stefan asked the inevitable,"Were you even going to tell me?"

Damon stayed silent for a long time before speaking,"I would have said something eventually."

Stefan quirked an eyebrow,"Eventually meaning after you skipped town and i mishappenedly ran into you years later?"

"Yes  sounds pretty much like it." Damon sighed heavily, " You can't fix this whats done is done."

"I know what's done is done, but if it means i have to spend a century making sure we get back to a good place i will."

Damon smiled slightly, "Good old goodie two shoes is back alert the media."

Stefan chuckled a bit,"Damon really?"

"ummhuh." Damon nodded yawning.

"You need to sleep." Stefan said softly.

Damon nodded slightly, "I guess this means im stuck with you as a bed mate then?"

"Pretty much."

"just when i thought id gotten rid of you, you find yourself running back to me." Damon chuckled,"I guess this is goodnight."

"Yes it is." Stefan covered them both, but Damon had already gone to sleep, a sleep which was well deserved.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. I need a knight in shining armour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Domestic bliss gives way to Damon and Stefans relationship to grow.  
> Damon goes into labour.  
> What happens when Damon rejects the baby, how will Stefan make him get over this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
> The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.

"Damon im back." Stefan shouted after returning from a recent trip to the grocery store, his brother had demanded chocolate ice cream and whatever Damon wanted these days Damon got.

The other vampire walked, into the kitchen swiftly to collect his property, and was in the process of walking away Stefan decided to have a little fun.

"Not even a thank you Stefan?"  Stefan said sounding hurt and pouting.

Damon sighed, turned around and planted a soft sweet kiss on his cheek, "Thank you." Before leaving a second time.

Stefan stood in slight shock he had only been joking, but he wasn't expecting a kiss.

Later on that night, as Damon soaked in the tub he couldn't help but smile a little, things with Stefan were not just good they were great they had come to a mutual understanding of their situation, before he could finish his train of thought he heard a voice.

"And what are you smiling about." Stefan said smirking.

"Im just happy." Damon said keeping his eye's closed,"Oh btw your child keep's kicking me."

"It's moving?"Stefan asked taking a seat beside the bathtub.

"umhuh feel for yourself." Damon took Stefans hand placing it under the water untop of his stomuch.

What Stefan felt was indiscribeable,"Wow that's amazing." Stefan said smiling wide.

Damon snorted,"My ribs are sore because of it."

"Well if it's any consolation i really do appreciate you for doing this." Stefan replied looking down.

Damon smiled a little at that,"I think im going to get out now." Getting out of the tub and drying off, Stefan did his daily duty and applied lotion evenly to Damon's upper body since he refused to have him anywhere near his lower extremities, before stopping to place small shallow kisses to Damons belly, which if you didn't know he was expecting one would just assume he had put on a small amount of weight.

"Stefan really?" Damon said rolling his eye's,"This child is going to be spoiled rotten." 

"Hello baby, it's daddy and i love you so much already, but please can you stop kicking you'r mommy before he turns into a cranky person and we don't want that, which im sure ull see one day."

"Heyyy, firstly do not badmouth me to my child and secondly mommy... Stefan what the hell?" Damon said mock annoyance.

"But it did stop kicking am i right?" Stefan grinned happily."

Damon looked down at his tummy and pouted,"Hey im the one carrying you, your suppose to like me more."

"Im sure  one day maybe, until then nope all mine."

Rolling his eye's "Oh my God could you get any more sappy Stef."

"Is that a challenge?" Stefan was practically bursting at the seems with happiness.

"Impossible you know that?, That's it im going to bed."

"Damon it's not even eight yet." Stefan looked perplexed.

"I need my beauty sleep, you know." Damon said getting into bed,"Goodnight Stef see you in the morning."

Stefan nodded, exiting the room.

"The things i do for him."

The next day Damon woke up, his lower back was slightly sore, but he put it off on having hadn't gained any weight since the time of his death.

only the ache didn't quite go away in fact as the day wore on it got worse, that was how Damon found himself in the kitchen after spending close to five hours in a steaming hot bath tub.

"Awww Damon, your glowing." Ric teased.

"Hahaha very funny." Damon was not in the mood for his friends teasing, especially being half naked didn't help only covered in a white towel.

"But you are, you look beautiful." Caroline chimed in.

"Okay guy's we promised that if we came over we wouldn't tease him." Stefan said trying to hide his small smile.

Damon, who was resting one arm on the kitchen counter never saw what was coming.

Damon was blindsided by pain and also the fluid which was currently leaking from between his legs.

"Ughh guy's." The three vampires turned to  Damon with a pained expression and amniotic fluid on the floor.

"Oh my God." Caroline squeaked happily,"It's time, it's time."

Stefan immerdiately walking towards Damon,"Are you okay? are you in pain?"

"No Stefan im just furrowing my brows because i feel like it..OF COURSE IM FUCKING IN PAIN!!!!!"

"Okay,Caroline can you run upstairs and grab his hospital bag." Caroline ran up and was back within 30 seconds.

"Great if that's all folks, we need to get him to the hospital." Not even giving Damon anytime to say anything, he picked him up and ran with him to the car, everyone piled in and Stefan sped off.

They arrived at the hospital in a matter of minutes, Damon was close to tear's the contractions he had were far apart but his body was not use to cramps or contractions.

"Put him on the bed." Dr.Arscot comanded.

Stefan did what he was told and placed Damon on the bed, were the doctor began to examine him, what Stefan and co  saw shocked them.

"Damon, what the hell." 

Damon stayed silent.

"Why does he have a vagina?" Caroline asked confused as well as embarassed as she kept staring at the female parts infront of her.

"I don't know but it's just until he gives birth." The doctor said after finishing her examine,"He is just 1 centimeter dialated."

"1 centimeter, what does that mean?"

"It mean's until he reaches ten he can't begin to push."

"Ohh." Stefan said looking at Damon on the bed.

"Yeah you might want to get coffee and food you'r going to be here for a while."

Those words proved to be true after 18 hour's Damon was only six centimeters dialated, and he was not holding up well.

Stefan was not coping all that well seeing Damon in pain, knowing he could do nothing about it weighed heavily on him, they tried giving him drugs but none seemed to work.

"IT HURTS SO BAD." Damon said tears pouring down his face.

"I know and im so sorry baby, your doing great you'r almost there." Stefan said wiping the sweat off his brothers face.

"Stefan please kill me, i feel like im dying." Damon wasn't thinking clearly pain clouding his judgement.

"Damon please don't say that i promise it will be worth it at the end." Stefan kept reassuring.

Finally after 36 hours, it was time to push and Damon did his best.

"Damon you need to push!!" Caroline urged on.

"I can't do this, someone help me please." Damon was crying, begging for relief.

"Damon if you don't push you wont get any relief." Stefan said, his own hand had been broken twice by damon's grip.

Pushing for two hours, with no luck the doctor made a shocking discovery,"We need to get him to the OR the baby it's stuck."

 

 As Damon was placed on the bed, being preped, his anxiety high, he needed Stefan.

"Promise me if anything happens to me you'll take care of the baby."

"Damon nothing is going to happen."

Damon held his hand and squeezed,"Stefan please promise me." His eye's pleading.

"I promise." That was the last thing Damon heard before a mask was placed over his face and everything went black.

When he woke up he didn't know where he was, but his stomuch not only hurt but it felt empty.

Flying up he held back a yell of pain, frantically looking across the room,till a familer hand came to rest on his shoulder.

"Damon it's okay your okay."

"The baby... is it... is it." Damon's eye's frantically moved from side to side.

"Damon it's okay our daughter is okay."

"Daughter, we have a girl?" Damon said relieved and yet surprised, he would have betted it would have been a boy.

"Yes Damon, a beautiful healthy, 6 pound 7 oz girl."

Caroline wheeled, a small clear container into the room, she picked up a bundled white blanket handing it to Damon.

Damon stared down into  ice blue eye's like his,"Stefan she's beautiful."

"She is just like her mommy." Stefan said smirking.

Only Damon didn't answer he felt himself tense,"She looks like you when you were born." He said looking at Stefan,"You need to take her from me."

Stefan and Carolines smiles dropped,"Damon what are you talking about."

"Please take her i can't hold her she looks too much like you." Damon said looking up from the baby in his arms tears streaming from closed eye's,"She reminds me of what happened."

Stefan quickly stepped in and took her from his arms, the mood had changed from one of happiness to one he couldn't even find words to discribe.

"I think he needs some time." Caroline urged.

Stefan simply nodded, and followed her movements outwards.

"Anna-Bell."

Stefan turned, and faced Damon his tear stained face.

"Name her Anna-Bell Samantha."

Stefan nodded breifly before turning his back and leaving thinking he would soon get over, his objections and bond with his daughter. He was wrong so very wrong.

It was almost three months since they had brought her home and Damon hadn't changed, he refused to even look at her.

"Give it time, he needs time." Everyone urged Stefan.

Only he had given enough time, and still no change, Stefan would have probably gone mad if only for Anna-Bell being a good baby and only eating and needing changing once every 6-8 hours, the rest of the time she slept.

Stefan had had enough, and he needed to leave, Klaus had asked him for help and he couldn't exactly turn him down especially since he had their for both him and Damon over the pregnancy.

"Stefan, you can't leave her with me." Damon begged as he watched his brother pack his suitcase.

"Damon she'd your daughter too, and besides who else am i suppose to leave her with?"

"Anyone else, Elena, Caroline even Jeremy he loves babies."

"Yeah that's the problem everyone has bonded with her except for you." Stefan was already halfway down the stairs.

"I don't know the first thing about taking care of a child." Damon followed fast behind.

"You'll figure it out trust me, its easier than it looks."

"Stefan you can't do this to me."

"Oh but i can and besides i'll be back in 2 day's 3 tops."

"Yeah comon Damon i'm sure your motherly instinct will kick in by then." Klaus said as he held Anna-Bell before he passed her to Stefan.

"Bye bye my sweetie pie, i'll be back soon and don't worry your other daddy will take very good care of you and you can bond with him as long as you want." Stefan kissed the baby before putting her down in her crib and leaving.

Damon didn't know what to do or expect, and the universe knew this not even ten minutes had passed, and he heard crying, which he tried his best to ignore but after five minutes it didn't seem to end.

For the first time since she was born, he walked over to her and picked her up,"Shhh."

She immediatly quited down,"Hmm that wasn't so hard, okay little girl, lets get you some food."

After he had fed her, he decided she needed to bathe, following this his biggest challenge was putting on her diper as she refused to stay still.

"Anna-Bell, please stay still." Damon pouted looking down at his daughter who just smiled." Oh you think this is funny huh.. well we will just see about that." He said tickling her causing her to giggle, this made Damon smile as well.

In that moment he knew he had fallen so deeply and unabashedly in love with her, after almost three months of refusing to even acknowledge her existance, he had allot of catching up to do.

Stefan on the other hand had been right his trip had taken him two and a half days, he was more than surprised when he went into Damon's bedroom the sight melted his heart.

Damon was asleep, with thier baby asleep on his chest, he took out his phone took a picture and sent it to everyone who knew.

It was only during the morning, while he had put Anna-Bell down for her nap, Damon entered the kitchen.

"And how was you'r trip?" He asked sitting down, coffee in hand.

"It was good, got alot of work down." Stefan said smiling."And how was your time?"

"It was alright, wasn't that bad actually." Damon said fronting.

" Just wasn't bad?" Stefan raised an eyebrow, before handing him his phone showing him the picture he had taken.

"She wouldn't let go of me, she has a vice grip."

"Oh don't i know." Stefan wasn't budging.

"Okay fine what would you like to hear dear Stefan that ive fallen under her spell and now she has me wrapped around her little finger, and her chubby cheeks are so irresistable i find myself putting numerous kisses there everytime i pick her up." Damon said looking embarassed.

"It just sounds like you love her." Stefan had on a shit eating grin.

"Well i do now if you'll excuse me i have a cute baby who's cheeks i need to attack."

"No kiss for me?" Stefan mock pouted, he loved teasing Damon these day's, Getting no reponse he went back to what he was reading, he didn't see Damon come back and stand beside him.

"Stefan?" Damon said.

"Hmmm." Stefan answered not dropping the news paper, Damon put his finger under Stefan's chin lifting his head, placing a soft gently kiss on his lips.

"Happy now." Damon said before he walked away.

Stefan Salvatore had never been left more speechless.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. I took a chance and it failed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After bonding with his daughter the brothers get a visit from a friend, but a sudden revelation threatens to tear them apart forever.  
> In this one Klaus isn't after Carolines heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
> The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.

"Anna-bell Samantha Salvatore, aren't you the cutest baby ever, yes yes you are." Damon said playing with his daughter, knowing if Stefan were here he'd probably be rolling on the floor laughing.

He was interupted by a knock on the door,"My sweet little baby i'll be back soon." Placing her in her crib he walked downstairs.

Damon moved to answer the door, suprised by was on the other side,"Enzo what the hell are you doing here?"

"Is that how you greet me these day's." pushing his way inside Enzo went straight in for a hug which Damon happily reciprocated.

"I just wasn't expecting you, you didn't call."

"yeah well i got bored on the east coast so i came to visit my dear friend." Enzo smiled a genuine smile of affection towards his friend,"I see you've been well."

"Yeah i have.." Before Damon could finish he was interupted by the gurgling noise's from upstairs.

"Hold that thought i'll be right back." Damon quickly walked up the stairs returning with what appeared to be a baby.

Enzo was in shock, Damon sensed this,"Enzo  this is Anna-bell." handing her over to his friend.

"Damon,please tell me you didn't steal someone's child."

Damon rolled his eye's,"No Enzo im not that morally depraved."

Enzo didn't answer he was enthrawlled with the small child in his arms her eye's were striking no mistaking who her father was," She's your's isn't she?"

"Yeah she is." Damon smiled softly.

"She most definetly has your eye's however she bears such an uncanny resemblance to Stefan...." Enzo abruptly paused, "Damon why does she look so much like him?" Damon didn't answer," You didn't?"

"Enzo please stop." Damon felt himself getting upset.

"You had sex with your own brother!!!!" Enzo gently put the baby down into the bassenet.

"Enzo...." Damon was really being pushed to the edge.

"Did you want a child so badly Damon, did you plan this?" Enzo asked confused.

"SHUT UP YOU KNOW NOTHING OKAY NOTHING." Damon shouted tears falling,"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS.... HE RAPED ME!!!!!" he shouted the last part.

Enzo's face turned from confusion to one of worry,"He did what?"

"It wasn't his fault, he was possessed some crazy witch wanted revenge on him, so he had to hurt someone he loved and cared about." Quick to jump to Stefans defence.

"And that was you?" Enzo's face still showed worry.

"Yeah it was me." Damon paused, "he did some fucked up things to me."

"How fucked up Damon we went through five years of all kinds of shit."

Damon smirked,"Except they didn't sew vervain under our skin, nor did they use us as personal blow up dolls for close to 3 days." a tear ran down his face.

"Oh my God Damon im so sorry... i didn't mean to bring up." Clearly seeing how upset his friend was getting.

"It's okay, besides at least i got something good out of it." Smiling at the now sleeping baby in the basenet,"And besides Apart from you Stefan is the only other person who i would have considered having a baby with."

"Me...Damon are you serious?" Enzo raised a brow.

"Why not, your gene's would go perfectly well with mine." Damon smiled a very creepy smile," In fact we could practice if you want."

"Is that a trick question mate?" Enzo asked confused.

"It's a simple yes or no question." Damon stepped towards him closing the gap,"Though i think i already know the answer to that." He kissed Enzo,who kissed him back longingfully.

There are thing's Stefan did not expect to see, upon arriving home, one of which was the site of his brother and his best friend on the couch, in what seemed to be the passionate throws of love making.

Though of this they were oblivious, as Damon seemed to be having an Orgasm in Enzo's lap and the other male closed his eye's and gave way to his orgasm, Stefan wasn't sure who initiated the kiss after but the site was too much to bear.

After about 30 seconds of watching he cleared his throat.

"Ahh Stefan, you'r home early." Damon said looking up from what he was doing.

"Yeah i left Carolines to you know spend time, with the baby and you though you seem to have company." A hint of bitterness in his voice.

"Yeah, amm sorry about that mate." Enzo said looking up at Stefan.

"Enzo it's nice to see you again." Stefan put on his best smile, but Enzo still picked up the sadness in his eye's.

"As it is seeing you again Stefan." Enzo's voice was cheerful none the less.

"Tell you what im going to go to the park, and then after im taking her to visit klaus over night, so you two can take as long as you need."

Stefan quickly collected what he needed packed, them into the car along with Anna-Bell and drove off.

After taking a long walk through the park with Anna-bell, he finally made it Klaus's home, Klaus raised an eyebrow but welcomed them in  and immediately picked up his friend's baby.

"So Stefan what brings you by?" Klaus asked after Stefan had put her to bed.

Stefan Stayed quite, sipping his scoth.

"Trouble with Damon i see." Klaus said studying Stefan.

"I walked in on him with Enzo, they were together, having sex on the couch." Stefan said with distain in his voice.

"Well i can't blame him, Enzo is extremly attractive."

Stefan's head flew up in shock to see a smirk on his part time friend's face.

"Have you even told him about you'r feeling for him?"

Stefan shook his head.

"Well you have no right to be upset then."

"And what am i suppose to say exactly, hey Damon, ive been in love with you for a Generation, you have my baby so we might as well get married and make love frequently and live happily ever after."

Klaus chuckled,"You said it not me."

"Klaus this is not funny."

"What's not funny?" A familer voice said before strolling into the living room.

"Oh Stefan was just telling me about his problems with Damon." Klaus said to Elijah, who was dressed not in his trade mark suit but, in a white t-shirt and long sleeping pant's he was also sporting wet hair.

"I have never seen you like this, it's a good look you should keep it." Stefan said admiring the original in his natural state.

"Oh no don't give him any idea's, he thinks i need a more casual look." Elijah said.

"But you do, i mean the suit thing, just isn't working for me." Klaus said.

"You have no say in what i wear, considering you look like a hobo most of the time." Elijah teased, running away.

'A hobo really." Klaus said geting up and cutting him off as he tried to run into the kitchen, before pulling Elijah onto his lap in the seat he previously sat in.

"Yes a hobo." Elijah said, before placing a kiss on Klaus's lips, pulling back both smiling at each other.

Stefan looked at them confused,"Did i miss something?"

Klaus genuinely laughed, not his usual menicing laugh, but Stefan deared to say a happy laugh," I may have forgotten to tell you, he and i are you know, together."

"Really Klaus that's not something you forget to tell someone and how long have you been together."

"The last two year's." Elijah said casually.

Stefan spit out his drink chocking,"Two year's"

"Yup two." Elijah's hand was in Klaus's hair.

Stefan watched them interact with each other and they did seem very much in love.

"How did this even happen, i thought you two hated each other?" Stefan looked perplexed.

"Lover's squabble." Klaus said," Although i think i did overreact when i stabbed you."

"Geeh you don't say." Elijah said still annoyed.

"Oh sorry love you know i didn't mean it." Klaus said pouting.

"Anyways, it started two  year's ago like you he was afraid of actually to tell me, till one night we were screaming at each other he grabbed me and kissed me ." Elijah smirked something Stefan had never seen him do,"He ran away after."

"Yeah not my best moment."

"He spent the next two week's all out avoiding me till i confronted him, and he admitted his feeling to me at first i was shocked i mean i had never thought about it like that, two hundred and fifty year's is a long time to be in love with someone."

" it is." Stefan said, "So did you two just get together and fuck all over the place."

Klaus snorted,"I wish."

"Niklaus." Elijah shot a glare towards his brother,"No we didn't, we had a few issue's we had to work out one of which was his jelousy which is why we waited so long to actually have sex."

"Working out the issue's took six months, and then he dropped a bomb on me, he said he needed to really see if i loved him or if i was just using him for future blackmail purposes."

"huh?" Stefan said confused.

"Basically, he refused to have any form of sexual relations with me for an entire year, and during that time i wasn't allowed to look else where for it either, in addition to taking him out on numerous dates." Klaus said begrudingly, " If i screwed up, id be suffering from an eternity of unrequited love."

"And how did that go?" Stefan was strangly fascinated by this discovery.

"It went horrible, God the day's i spent having to wank because i couldn't go pick up someone, and when i did try because i got fed up, i couldn't perform because my mind was somewhere else on someone else."

"I didn't know vampires could be impotent." Stefan raised a brow.

"It's more of a mind thing, but yes they can from time to time." Elijah said.

"So after the year had passed, i thought yes im finally going to get into his pants i was wrong again,he still refused to put out."

"What can i say im not easy in the least." Elijah continued to smile.

"Until finally, i saw a way he had uncharacteristically gotten drunk and was begging for it, we were in hisbed it was raining outside and we were kissing."

"Yes never get drunk around Klaus okay it will not end well." Elijah mock warned.

"I had just undressed him and i was already naked, i had prepared him and was ready to claim what i thought was rightfully mine, when he said something which made me stop." Klaus' smiled softly it was full of affection,"He told me he loved me, and i couldn't continue it didn't feel right, waiting so long just to throw it away over meaningless sex."

"The next morning, i awoke and found i was naked in bed beside him, i swore he had taken advanatge of me, but he assured me he didn't and that he loved me too." Elijah smiled," Later on that night i decided fuck this shit and i gave myself to him."

"That was six months ago, and we've never looked back since."

"What did i tell you about saying fuck, tou know it get's me in the mood." Klaus said his fingers pawing under his brother's t-shirt.

"Niklaus we have a guest, and secondly no im not giving you any tonight im still sore from this morning, and besides it's our sleep alone night remember."

"I take it you'r the one who amm....amm"

"Bottoms? and no actually we take turns we like to share in the fun." Elijah smirked again,"Don't mind me im just a pervert underneath this gentlemanly persona, and before you ask yes we still keep seperate room's it s a good thing you should try it, it helps when you need some space, when he is sulking and behaving in a bitchy manner i just bolt my dooor and i have peace and quiet, although i have done that and i still find him, to have snuck into my room to cuddle with me."

"does this change anything?" Stefan needed to ask the truth.

"It does, because you have trouble at times seperating what's best for the vampire community and the family from you'r own personal wants, when you fight the jabs can be very hurtfull." Elijah said

"Yes they do, especially after a fight we had 3 months in, he just layed there no sounds no movement nothing, he told me he faked it everytime." Gently punching his brothers shoulder,"That really had me question myself, because you do want to please your lover."

"And there is always the threat if things go south, there is no going back to what it was, you walk a very carefull line between heartbreak and being in love."

"How did the other's take this?"

"They said it was bound to happen and about time." Elijah said getting up off Klaus' lap," Well if that's all im going to bed, feel free to come visit again and if when you tell him thing's go south we have many a free room." He squeezed Stefans shoulder reassuringly before walking up the stairs.

"It amazes me, how he managed to put up with me all this time, and never gave up on me, but i guess that's what family is for." Klaus said finishing his drink and bidding his friend goodnight.

Stefan layed in bed that night and contemplated everything they had said and he decided he needed to take a chance and tell him.

Enzo sat holding Anna-bell he smiled down at the beautiful baby girl, before returning his attention to Damon.

"Damon, you are stupid you know this?" Enzo said matter of factly.

Damon quirked an eyebrow,"Excuse me since when have you had any authority to call anyone stupid."

Enzo use to his friends demeanre simply smirked,"What i mean is he is in love with you."

Damon stopped what he was doing abruptly,"What are you talking about?"

"Stefan, Damon, are you really that thick not to see, how he looks at you all googily im in love but he is oblivious eye's, its quite pathetic if you ask me."

Before Damon could answer, Stfean entered the room,"Damon can i speak to you for a moment please."

"Sure." Damon said walking out of the room.

"Take your time." Enzo said smiling, before returning his attention to the baby "Aren't you adorable."

After Damon and Stefan exited the room and walked to the back garden.

"I havent been out here in a while." Damon said taking in the location, "What did you want to talk about?"

"Are you doing anything tonight, i know Caroline is watching the baby but im not sure if Enzo has plans with you."

Damon, raised a brow," No im not doing anything actually why?"

Stefan paused calming himself,"I wanted to knwo if you wanted to go eat something, hang out anything you decide id be up for."

Damon's eye's went wide,"Wait are you asking me out on a date?"

"I mean if you want to call it that." Stefan said trying to sound indifferent but inside he was a wreck.

"I mean i guess." Damon was in shock maybe Enzo was right.

"Okay i have to go do something see you later." Stefan said walking away.

"Well i'll be damned."

Caroline came to collect Anna-bell at 7:30,while Enzo was no where to be found, this left Damon with ample time to get ready.

As he put the finishing touches on his outfit, he was dressed in his usual black  a crisp black button down shirt, dark jeans and designer shoes, giving himself the once over in the mirrior he grabbed his wallet and left.

When they arrived at the resturant, it was empty, a bit too empty for his liking.

"Stefan you didn't." Damon looked at his younger brother who just turned his head and looked away.

"Stefan you reneted the entire resturant." Damon was in awe.

The dinner went by quitely as Stefan was a nervous wreck and hardly spoke, until after the entire the waiter brought a bottle of red wine, this started to loosen Stefan up.

"Ohh i remember that day, you cried running to me." Damon laughed remembering the day he found out Stefan was an aracnaphobe.

"That was not funny." Stefan pouted.

"Oh but it was." Damon said as the waiter came asking if they wanted desert, which Damon turned down.

"You turning down dessert Damon are you feeling okay?" Stefan joked.

Damon faked being offended,"im just getting back my figure you know." he said wagging his finger.

Stefan took this as his que,"You do look quite good, for someone who just  had a baby dear i say sexy."

"Sexy?" Damon pouted.

Stefan took his hand,"I've always found you attractive, even more so after having Anna-bell."

Damon tilted his head to the side, "Mr.Salvatore are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Yes, maybe i am." pouring another glass of wine for Damon.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Maybe." A small smile playing on his lips.

Damon fully smiled at that , leaning in close he rested his hand on Stefans crotch,"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?"

Stefan immediately got hard.

"I guess that's a yes then." Damon said putting on his jacket extending his hand,"Come on pay the bill and we're out of here."

The drive home was quite distracting as Damon kept his hand on Stefans crotch.

"Damon seriously are you trying to make us crash." 

Damon smirked, "Maybe if ud drive faster i wouldn't have to be doing this, besides im just providing insentive."

Finally pulling into the drive way, Stefan practically dragged him out of the car into the house, after the door was closed Damon threw Stefan against the wall, smashing their lips together.

"Stefan bedroom now." And Stefan didn't need to be told twice, he ran up the stairs, shedding clothing with each step, when they arrived at the bedroom, Damon threw Stefan in the bed and got down the business.

"ughh Damon...." The rest of the night was a haze of moans, at times screams and bruised bodies.

"Best sex ever.." Stefan panted after the third round.

Damon smiled his sly cocky smile,"Well i do aim to please." He paused and stroked Stefans cheek gingerly,"You were amazing."

Stefan laughed,"You did all the work, all i did was just lay there."

"Which was all you needed to do." Damon yawned," I seem to be getting old." 

Stefan chuckled,"You have mellowed down since you know giving birth."

Damon snorted,"If you were in labour for as long as i was, all the pain, screaming and not to mention pushing."

"Don't i know you broke my hand twice you seem to forget."

"You deserved it, remember you put me in that position, anyway back to what i was saying,you have to mellow down because if you don't you would want to resent the thing which caused you so much agony."

Stefan knew Damon was speaking from experience, having refused to even so much as look at thier daughter for the first two months until he warmed up to her one day before falling so deeply and madly inlove with her,Stefan hoped maybe Damon could return his feelings one day but that was highly unlikely.

Over the next few week's this supposed one night stand, became like a common agreement,sex with no strings attached except with them it could never be just pure meaningless sex.

"Seriously it's not even noon are you that horny." Damon whined as he Stood infront the bathroom mirror Stefan had come behind him, and started nibbling on his neck and was now in the process of unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yes i am extremly horny, and you are extremly attractive and i want you, want your body."

"Stefan seriously i just showered." But Stefans hand has already snaked into his pants,this earned a moan from Damon.

Finding the way to the bed, Damon pushed Stefan down and got ontop of him, Stefans hands cupping his ass, they kissed deeply, Stefan suspected this time would be different, expecially when he found Damon had fliped them into a change of positions with him ontop.

Damon's blue orbs, looking deeply into his green one's, "I want you."

"Damon im not going anywhere you know." Stefan said without thinking, causing his older brother to laugh.

"Seriously Just fuck me before i go crazy." Damon sealed his sentence with a kiss.

Only he didn't get fucked, he got something which he didn't expect, when the clothing was shed and the pre-requistes done, Stefan entered him for the first time since they had started this crazy past time, Damon knew he should have listened to Enzo but he choose to overlook the wisdom of his friend for a little harmless fun, only he didn't think he would find himself in the position of having his Brother ontop of him,using slow movements and  alternating gentle kisses to his lips and neck, Making love to him.

Stefan knew right away something was definetly wrong, when Damon refused to even look at him he just stared into the expansive ceiling.

"Damon..." Stefan asked worried but still getting no responce, "Please Damon did i hurt you?" reaching out to touch his brothers shoulder, his hand was pushed away.

"you made love to me." Damon made making a statement leaving no room for question.

"Damon.." 

"How long?" Damon turned to face Stefan, who stayed mum,"How long have you been in love with me?"

Stfean knew he was caught so he decided to tell the truth," 30 years."

Damon's eyes went wide, not much could shock him these days but that was a definate shock, Damon immediately jumped off the bed.

"Damon stay don't go." Stefan said getting up walking over to a now pacing Damon.

"Damon if you give me a chance please i'll explain."

"There wont be any explaining, because this isn't happening this didn't happen." Damon began dragging on his clothing.

"What do you mean?" 

Damon stopped what he was doing and turned around fire in his eye's,"Can't you see this is wrong, this was a mistake, a mistake which gave me the most beautiful gift i could want i can't regret her but Stefan i can't do this i can't be with you."

"But..But i love you." His voice choked with tear's.

Damon knew he was breaking his Brothers heart and maybe it was for the best because the reprocussions could be catostrophic, he didn't do monogamy and he was pretty sure he still loved women.

Staring straight into dark green eye's his face cold and emotionless,"But i don't love you, and i will never love you ." He saw Stefans heart break with each word.

"You don't mean that." Pleading in his voice.

Inorder to protect him Damon had to ruin the other goodthing in his life and this wreck him to his soul, turning off all his emotions he needed to close the matter once and for all,"Get yourself together you look pathetic." Before turning and walking away knowing the sight of what was to come would only make him feel even more shamefull.

Stefan dropped to his knee's holding his stomuch,"uhhhh." The feeling like he had been staked only worse.

Not knowing how he found himself over Elena's house, he had been there for 3 day's not saying a word to anyone, he just stayed in bed until she forced him to eat something and drink some blood.

"He seems to have stopped functioning." Elena said to Enzo who after not seeing Stefan for about a week decided to look for him himself, "Enzo what did Damon do to him?" Elena and Jeremy were desperate for answers they had never seen him like this even in his struggles with humanity.

Enzo walked into the room and sat beside Stefan on the bed," Hey mate."

Stefan stayed silent, just turning to face Enzo.

"I haven't seen you in a while." Enzo bent stroked his cheek," We have been worried."

Stefan laughed a sad laugh he seemed emotionally drained, he looked it were possible aged," Go to hell."

"Stefan im serious Damon has been worried sick, no one would tell him anything, i only figured out you were here because i knew this was the one place i knew you'd go."

This drove Stefan to tear's,"I don't need your pity okay." 

"My pity what are you talking about?" Enzo was confused.

"You screwing my brother, okay the least you could do is not pity me, because you have him and i can't and never will."

This statement hit Enzo hard,"I was right omg you really are in love with him."

"But he loves you instead."

"Stefan i can assure you he dosn't love me and what you saw was just a one of thing." Enzo tried to reason with him, but he wasn't listening, until Enzo saw anything he said would not have a positive effect on Stefan.

"Take care of him." Stefan said as Enzo walked out," Make sure he's happy, everything he's been through he deserves happiness even if im not the one who's making him happy."

Enzo nodded before departing down the stairs.

" broke his heart." He said to Elena and Jeremy who sat at the kitchen table waiting,"He broke his heart."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. No where to go, no one to help me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stefan's life has fallen apart in way's he couldn't imagine.  
> A heartbreaking situation pushes Damon futher to the edge.  
> Still not satisfied with revenge the witch finally reveals herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
> The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.

Damon had enough, everyone had lied to him even Enzo and he finally managed to track Stefan down to the Mikealson house, furiously banging on the door, Klaus in various state of undress came to open it.

"Ahhh and so the other Salvatore arrives, what do you want Damon?" Klaus was not in the mood for this, he had his brother upstairs in the bed and he wanted very quickly to get back to him after post orgasmic bliss.

"Cut the crap Klaus, tell Stefan we need to talk."

"He specifically told me he wont see you." Klaus was not budging.

"I don't have time for this." Damon tried pushing inside, but klaus stopped him.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me the first time so let me repeat myself, he dosn't want to see you okay, you selfish prick you treated him like he was nothing but a peice of garbage."

Damon was livid and when he was livid his sense's tended to get better that's how he was able to pick up Stefan's scent on Klauses skin and the way he was dressed or better yet in a state of undress made things all too clear.

"You fucked him?" Damon spat.

"And what if i did, that didn't stop you from sleeping with Enzo did it?"

"We weren't even together nor fucking at the time." Damon stopped,"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"No you don't but you need to explain it to him." Klaus was really getting pissed off.

"I don't need to do shit, he lost that privilage when he crept so low and started sleeping with the like's of you."

This made Klaus see red, but he was trying his hardest to control his anger as he promised Elijah he'd try not to be so violent these days.

"Tell me Niklaus, did he suck you'r cock hmmm ? his lips are divine at it."

"Damon!!." The Orginal growled.

"How do you like to fuck him, on his back or on all four's."

"Damon stop this." The original felt himself losing composure.

"He's so tight isn't he." That was the final straw, Klaus grabbed Damon by the throat and held him against the wall.

"You need to leave now because the only thing keeping me from harming you right now is my love for Stefan and your daughter." Klaus said drilling it into Damon," Never speak about you'r brother like that again." Finally putting him down.

Damon would have the last word,"I no longer have a brother, he's just a whore now." Before walking back to his car and driving off.

Klaus closed the door, and walked up the stair case, halfway up the second flight he saw Stefan, who's head had previously been buried in his arm's look up eye's rimmed red and tears freely flowing.

"Im sorry you had to hear that." Klaus said softly.

But Stefan had already, gone to his room bolting the door shut.

When he didn't emerge 4 hour's later the three originals present, began to get worried.

"You handle this your the girl in the house." Klaus said to Rebekah.

"Me? I know nothing about how  he is feeling, Klaus you should talk to him?"

"Me.. Elijah." Klaus and his sister realized their brother was no where to be seen,"Where the hell did he go?" The sound of breaking glass signalled he had entered Stefans room.

Elijah  had taken it upon himself to scale the side of the house and enter through the bathroom window where he found Stefan a crying mess.

The first thing he did, was to engulf him in a hug," Stefan please don't cry." Elijah felt his tears coming too knowing the emotional exhaugstion this situation was causing.

"He called me a whore."

"No you'r not a whore."

"Everyone i love keep's leaving me, Elena left me for Damon and now Damon for Enzo, am i so unworthy of being loved, being wanted?"

Elijah grabbed his friend's face,"Never say that again, you deserve more than they could ever give you, Damon in particular is an idiot." Elijah's tears finally came," You will find someone okay who loves you just as much as you love them."

Stefan didn't answer, his tears spoke volumes, four hours later the two emerged from the room, Stefan looked determined as ever.

Enzo was surpised in the least opening the door to find Stefan followed by Klaus.

"Stefan oh thank God you've come back." Enzo said.

"Im not back i came to get my stuff and to see my daughter."He pushed past and Klaus followed,"Oh just know i don't blame you this wasn't your fault it was a long time coming."

He quickly climbed the stairs and began packing his things, when he heard a confrontation downstairs, the moment had finally come.

As Stefan decended to stair's certian thing's became clearer to him, Damon had not only used him but had also whored him out for his own pleasure and he was angry.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house." Damon demanded upon seeing Klaus, before turning and seeing Stefan.

"And you where the hell have you been?"

"I don't have to explain anything to you." Stefan spat

The commotion had garnered the attention of thier friends who had all decided to come over to cheer Damon up with a movie night.

"Yes you do, you can't just fucking disapair for weeks on end and expect me to welcome you back with open arms." Damon was angry very angry.

"I came to get my shit, and my daughter and leave."

"You aren't taking her anywhere do you understand me."

Stefan finally lost his cool,"Or what huh, what are you going to do to me,you already ripped my heart out of my chest."

"Damon what is he talking about?" Caroline was obviously confused as was everyone else.

Stefan sighed heavily,"Damon didn't tell you did he?"

"Stefan don't you dear.." Damon demanding he stop.

 "we fucked."

Surprised gasps reverborated throughout the room.

"It's not true, he's lying." Damon said defensively.

""Are you that ashamed of me Damon?, of what we did?, but what do i know im just a whore am i not." 

 "Stefan, dont say that." Klaus said getting angrier by the second.

"No it's what i am is it not Damon." Stefan took off his jacket," Why don't you give them a demonstration."

"Stefan stop." Elena tried to reason with her friend.

"Come on baby." Stefan purred running towards Damon drawing him into a kiss,Damon immediately pushed himself out off.

"What the fuck is wrong with you." Damon growled.

"Am i only of use to you, when im bent over with you fucking me from the back." Stefan's vision clouded by tear's,"Or when i was down on my knee's sucking your dick."

"Stefan stop this." Caroline said, noting Damon looked particulaly guilty.

"You fucked me and left me, you called me pathetic." Stefans body wracked with emotion,"You knew my feeling for you and you still lead me on."

He turned to Enzo,"You fucked him and then had the audasity to call me a whore, I never had sex with Klaus, he stopped me from answering the door,knowing i couldn't bear seeing you."

Stefan by this time had disolved into a sobbing mess," I loved you Damon i really did, but you will never love me like how i loved you."

The room was silent as Stefan regained his composure," If it dosn't concern Anna-Bell never, never speak to me again."

Stefan got his suitcases and collected his daughter and left, leaving a stunned and concerned crowd.

It was later back at Klaus' house where Stefan held his infant daughter and sobbed into her dark hair, her eye's which he once loved now a constant reminder of the man who broke his heart.

"Damon what the hell just happened?" Caroline demanded.

"We had sex okay that's what for about 4 months we had sexual relations with each other." Damon shouted," He told me he was in love with me and i freaked out."

"You should have known, did you not see how he looks at you?" Elena said.

"Everyone picked it up, but you." Enzo added,"If i had known before i would have never had sex with you."

 "Enzo this has nothing to do with you!!" Damon snapped.

"No it does actually, because he hated me before but now i have to look over my shoulder everytime he is near me to make sure he wont stake me."

"Couldn't you have just said you loved him back is it so hard." Alric sighed heavily.

Damon was getting pissed,"Im suppose to lie to him? and what happens when he finds out i lied hmm? what then."

"You would have tried to love him back." Elena said sounding angry.

"Get the fuck out of my house all of you, now." Damon shouted, "Except for you Enzo."

Fearing what he would do they all left, leaving Enzo and him alone.

"After everything i told you, you think id put my brother through that?" Damon paced,"I dont do manogamy okay, i still love women and always will?"

"Do you really?" Enzo raised an eyebrow,"Because if the way you had sex with me was any indication of what you did with him you should really retract that statement."

"Id cause him nothing but heartache." Damon was looking for every excuse to avoid the obvious.

"You already have the only difference is he would have stuck by you because he loved you and you love him weather you want to admit it or not."

Damon stayed said nothing only turning around and walking up the stairs.

The hostility towards him continued for a while, Stefan refused to have anything to do with him, his friends made jabs at him everytime they saw him all this stress could not  be good and when it  finally caught up to him, it was in a way he didn't expect.

"You look paler than normal mate, you okay?" Enzo asked looking concerned at his friend.

"Im fine i just need to lay down, i think the stress is making me ill." Damon said wearily,he really wasn't feeling well but he put on a brave face.

When Damon went upstairs and laid down he tried to sleep but, he couldn't especially with the cramps getting worse and worse, until finally the bed went red.

"No no no no no please no."  Damon said gripping the sheet's," ENZO!!!!, ENZOOOO." He yelled for his friend who immediately came running up the stairs.

When he entered the room the sight of the blood and his sobbing friend would always be burned into his memory.

"Damon, we need to get you to a doctor." He said.

"I can manage." But then another round of pain ripped through his body.

"Damon, im begging you we need to get you some help." Enzo pleaded.

"Please no, Enzo please." Damon gripped his wrist.

"If anything happens to you under my watch, Stefan will have my head." Enzo tried picking him up but he wouldn't budge.

"Enzo please you have to listen to me."Damon begged,"I know what's happening."

"Damon what the hell is going on." Enzo's patience was running thin.

"A miscarriage, im having a miscarriage." Which was the last thing Damon begged," It will pass."

Enzo was torn, but the look in Damon's eye's made him take the chance and tursted his gut.

what seemed like hours later, the pain and bleeding had stopped, as Enzo lifted his friend into the bath and gently cleaned his body Damon was like a shell, he was breathing, consious and lucid but he just wasnt there.

 "Two months.... i was two months along, i just found out last week." Damon said quitely.

Enzo stayed quite allowing the warm water to wash over Damons body.

"I wanted to tell him, wanted to get another chance." Damon closed his eye's allowing the tears to fall freely," Maybe i wished for this."

"Damon don't say that." Enzo urged, knowing if Damon sunk into depression what would happen.

" To lose the potential love of my life, and my child God why, please tell me why?" Damon begged.

"Shhh Damon please you need to stay calm, you can't work yourself up like this." Enzo was trying his best to keep his friend calm but it was failing miserably.

After he had taken Damon out, he dried him off and dressed him.

"Can you stand on your own?" Enzo said putting Damon down he immediately collapsed to the floor,"I guess that's a no."

Lifting the man he put him into bed in his room,he offered him blood but he refused and this was not the time to refuse he had lost a small amount already and it needed to be replenished.

Being a surviour of war Enzo had picked up on some nifty techniques and now was the time to use one, going into the fridge he found coconut water and also took a bag of blood opening it he mixed the two together and placed the mixture into two formula bottles taping both together he connected the adhesive to a peice of string and hung it high above the bed, while he searched around and found an tube connecting to a needle.

Placing the needle into Damon's arm, he told him to stay still," The coconut water is full of electrolytes and minerals, along with the blood ull feel better in no time."

Enzo realized he shouldn't have made that statement, Damon i didn't mean to say that.."

"It's okay." He answer was simply,"I know you didn't mean it like that."

"You should get some rest." Enzo got up to leave.

" Will you stay with me."  teary blue eye's periced his soul.

Enzo couldn't deny him, he crawled into bed beside Damon,placing his arm around his waist, he didn't even flinch when Damon began to cry.

"You cry all you want." Enzo held his friend close craddling him till he cried himself to sleep.

It wasn't until what seemed the crack of dawn did, Enzo actually wake up he felt like he was being watched and sure enough he was, quickly and quitely getting out of bed, he exited the room locking the door.

"How did you get in here?" He asked the Original infront of him.

"We don't have time for that, someone kidnapped Anna-Bell." Klaus said keeping his voice as quite as possible.

Enzo's face fell," How the fuck did that happen, you have 4 original vampires in you'r house."

"We were knocked out okay powerfull magic, wake up Damon and let's go." Klaus was in no mood to be argued with.

"He can't know." Enzo automatically said.

"His daughter was kidnapped, he needs to know he has to help." Klaus was getting pissed off, Enzo could feel it.

"Klaus please believe me he is in no condition to go outside." Enzo knew the only way he could get klaus off his back was by telling him the truth,"He had a miscarriage yesterday."

The door opened and emerged a feverish, pale and worried Damon, Enzo kicked himself for no remembering all vampires have super hearing.

"Klaus where is my daughter?"

 

 

 


	8. The greatest mercy at times is love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events unfold, will it bring the brothers closer together or tear them apart for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
> The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.

"Damon you need to lie down." Enzo pleaded.

"Where is she?" Damon wasn't budging.

"Damon we are doing the best we can to find her." Klaus saw the fragile state of the man's body and knew this is was not the news he needed now.

"I need to look for her."

"No you need to stay in bed." Klaus really wasn't up fpr this,"You need you'r rest, you would only slow us down."

"This is my daughter Klaus." Damon said pushing him out of the way, only to have the Original grab him,"I need to go, I have to help." Damon all but pleaded.

Klaus knew this was a bad idea but the look in the other man's eye's made it next to impossible to say no.

"Go get dressed, and hurry up." Klaus instructed, before turning to Enzo.

"Why did you just do that?" Enzo was furious.

" You wanted me to try and stop him Enzo, his daughter was kidnapped, he just lost a child if he lost another one i think he'd probably kill himself." Klaus tried to make the other man see logic.

"If anything happens to him Klaus i swear to God..." Enzo didn't get to finish as Damon came outside.

They arrived a few minutes later at Bonnie's house, Jeremy answered the door.

 "What took you guy's so long?" 

"Traffic." Klaus said pushing past him, Enzo and Damon followed.

Stefan refused to even acknowledge his presence, instead concentrating on the map infront of them.

"It's in this area, were specifically we don't know." Alaric said circling the area to concentrate the search.

They all agree'd to split into groups of three, Damon, Enzo and Klaus agreeded to be paired in one, they needed to keep an eye on him encase anything happened.

And sure enough a half an hour into the search, Damon began vomiting, even more disturbingly it was blood.

"Klaus, we need to get him out of here." Enzo's voice was panicked.

"No i need to find my daughter." Damon pleaded before another bout of nausea took over.

"Damon you'r in no condition for this." Enzo tried reasoning with him.

"Damon he's right, you can't stay here like this." Klaus said, lifting the man up,"Im taking you to the car, don't move until i call you."

Damon stayed quite, it was only then they realized he was unconious.

"What are we going to tell the other's." Enzo asked quickly walking back to the meeting point.

"we tell them we lost him." Klaus said hoping they would buy it and sure enough they did.

"Where the hell is he?" Stefan was getting aggrevated, they waited for 15 minutes and Damon still had not arrived.

"As usual that prick is of no help." Stefan turned and continued the search on his own, he didn't have to walk far before finding a lit cave, against his better judgement he entered.

Almost immediately he was struck by a flash of light out of nowhere,"Ughh." Stefan felt pain.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up." A tall dark skinned woman emerged from the shadow's holding his daughter.

"Anna-Bell!!" He struggled but he couldn't move.

"Now Stefan why don't you lay still." She said as Anna-Bell grabbed after her long curly hair,"Isn't she the sweetest baby, dosn't give any trouble at all."

"Let go of my daughter." Stefan was becoming desperate.

"Why should I, you never gave my sister a chance, nearly killing her!" The dark skin woman spat,"I think Anna-Bell would more than make up for it, saving me the trouble of getting pregnant and all."

"No you can't take her." Stefan didn't know when he started crying, but the thought of lossing her was too much,"Please you can't take my daughter."

"I'm sure you could make another one."

Stefan couldn't answer but his emotion must have showed how he truly felt.

Watching the raw emotion, printed on his face, she knew this wasn't the man she had seen almost kill her sister when they were children, he had changed also getting a deeper sense of him not actually being evil at all.

She had a change of heart,"I don't see a monster anymore." Looking towards Stefan,"You've changed." 

 Relesing Stefan before gently, picking her up, she handed Anna-Bell to Stefan.

"Take her and go." Stefan didn't need to be told twice, he took his daughter from the woman  and proceeded to leave.

"Thank you." Truely greatful to have her back.

"Oh and by the way, go easy on you'r brother he is enduring alot now." She said non-chalantly.

Stefan didn't think anything of it, he continued out the door, where he found the others this time including Damon.

"Is she hurt?" Damon said walking forward taking her from his arm's.

"She has not so much as a scratch." Stefan said, looking at Damon with something resembling hate in his eye's "No thanks to you."

"Excuse me?" Damon wasn't feeling well and this wasn't helping.

"Why did you even come?, all you did is slow us down, did you even want us to get her back." Stefan screamed.

Damon was taken aback," What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Klaus knowing why Damon was MIA most of the time, he had been throwing up most of the day but didn't want to slow everyone down or be sent home so instead he vanished.

"Okay you two need to be quite, we've all had a long day." Klaus said.

It wasn't until later, back at the boarding house, The two Original brother's and Enzo sat, enjoying a drink all except Damon, who had sat quitely his face in a pained expression before excusing himself, Enzo after a while became worried about his friend went upstairs to check on him.

"Damon?" He knocked on the bathroom door, with no answer,"Damon are you okay?" Taking a chance he turned the handle of the door, for the second time in two day's he saw his friend covered in blood.

"Damon." He rushed to his side," Damon?"

Damon said nothing, he stayed extremely still, this shocked Enzo who now did the only thing he could.

"Stefan you have to come with me." Enzo ran downstair's to where Stefan was holding Anna-bell, while talking to Klaus and Elijah,"It's Damon."

Stefan was still in no hurry to speak to him,especially after today, he barely helped with the search, disappearing halfway through.

Klaus' face however, became one of worry,He quickly took Anna-Bell from Stefan and forced him to go with Enzo.

When they reached the top of the stairs he, stopped Stefan from opening the door,"I need to tell you something." He paused and took a deep breath,"Yesterday, he suffered a miscarriage."

Stefan's face immediately fell,"He was pregnant?" Stefan now felt like an ungratefull S.O.B for what he said to Damon today.

"He was two month's along, he was throwing up most of today." 

Stefan tried to brace himself to open the door but when he did, nothing could prepare him, Damon was seated in blood, he was alive but he was motionless.

Stefan walked over and kneeled down,"Damon,it's okay im going to take care of you." He gently lifted him with no resistence, and carried him downstairs, past klaus and Elijah, and drove away to the hospital.

When they arrived, the doctor quickly questioned him, before making him wait outside.

She came out after half an hour," He is resting now, the miscarriage he previously had why didn't you bring him in?"

"I wasn't with him, his friend was, he refused treatment said he could tough it out." Stefan said sadly.

Dr.Arscot however did not seem too happy," If he had been brought in, i could have taken the nessecary step's and saved the other baby."

Stefan's head snapped up in shock,"Other baby, twins?"

"Yes, he was carrying twins he miscarried the second today, and i am deeply sorry for you'r loss." She paused, she was getting angry,"But whatever pressure you are putting him under has to stop, he is boderline suicidal I strongly suggest if want another father for you'r daughter you fix this and quickly." She pointed her finger and started jabbing him in the chest," You need to fix this, do you even want him or is it just the chance to have children which you'r using him for?"

Stefan was not use to being this shocked in one day," You don't know anything."

"No i don't but everytime i have seen that poor man, he was either raped, tried to commit suicide, or rejecting his daughter you obviously are not doing something right and that need's to change today starting now." She turned and walked away.

Stefan digested what she had said and decided she was right, he slowly made his way to Damons room and sat beside the bed.

Damon's focus was on the opposite wall, Stefan took this moment to speak.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked, getting no response, and he didn't get one for a long while, but when he did, it shook him to his core.

"I killed our babies." Damon said so softly a human couldn't have heard but Stefan did.

"Damon." Stefan was shocked.

Damon turned his head to face his brother,"Our babies are dead because of me." A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Damon don't you dare say that." Stefan felt himself begin to cry.

"If i had listened to Enzo, and come here i could have saved one." Damon's fascade was cracking and fast," They died Stef, they died." 

Stefan could never stand to see Damon cry and even now was no different, quickly taking off his shoes he climbed into bed beside him holding him close," You couldn't have known this would happen, it's not your fault."

"It is my fault, i concived when you made love to me, and i rejected you, maybe i rejected them as well." Damon clearly wasn't thinking straight.

"Never say that again." Stefan Held Damon's sobbing face within his palms," You rejecting me had nothing to do with this."

"I wanted to tell you Stef, I wanted to so badly." Damon sobbed Into Stefan's shoulder till the medicine he had taken got the better of him and he passed out.

Stefan stayed with him, craddling him while he slept, it didn't matter that  Damon didn't want him or he had screwed Enzo he was happy to be holding him close again.

That's how he found himself three day's later knocking on his room door at the boarding house, he was still on bed rest and would be for another week and a half.

"Hey." Stefan said opening the door.

Damon smiled softly," Hi yourself." Patting the chair beside his bed, signaling for Stefan to sit.

"You feel okay?" Stefan said sitting.

"You need to stop asking me that." Damon said rolling his eye's, "I can't say im fine because that would be a lie, but im hanging in there." Taking Stefan's hand,"We need to talk.

"Okay about?" Stefan was not looking forward to this.

"Us." 

"What about us?" Srefan really wasn't looking forward to this.

"Firstly i just want to say im sorry for everything which happened." Damon was being sincre," I shouldn't have lead you on like that and im sorry, Stefan you were never just a lay to me and i do love you I just wasn't ready to admit it."

Stefan smiled a bit at that," Apology accepted," But was there something else you wanted to say?"

Damon went out on a leap of faith," Stefan, Im asking for another chance."

Stefan's eye's may have well bulged out of his skull.

"I know i wasn't the best person to raise a child with, or to be in any relationship with but if you give me a chance i promise you i will try and make you happy."

"No." Stefan answered simply, his face stern.

"No?" Damon knew in that instant how Stefan had felt not too long ago when he rejected him, his heart broke." No?"

"Damon, im sorry i can't, give you another chance....." Stefan never got to finish his sentence, Damon's emotions got the better of him.

"You need to leave." Damon said his face tear streaked.

This was not what Stefan was expecting,"Damon..."

"GET OUT, GO..... JUST FUCKING LEAVE." Damon shouted Throwing a lamp at Stefan's head, which he ducked in time to avoid.

Stefan did as he was told, he left him, only to return 5 minutes later, this Damon didn't seem to notice as he was still crying.

Only when he stopped did he sense someone elses presence in the room,rolling over,"I thought i told you to lea...." He was stunned speechless, Stefan was on the floor beside the bed on one knee a dark ring in small box in his hand.

"I can't give you another chance, because it wouldn't be good enough," Stefan took a deep breath,"Damon  will you marry me?"

Damon had never been this shocked in his life,"You want to marry me?" For the first in a long time, the tears which fell from his eye's where those of happiness.

Walking towards the other man on the bed, he sat down beside him holding his hand,"I know we have allot to work out, but i can't live without you Damon, after everything which has happened, the up's and down's you were and still are the best thing which happened to me."

"I can't promise I can give you another baby." Damon said, shamefully.

"And guess what i don't care, you gave me the most amazing one already and im more than satisfied with just one." Stroking Damon's cheek,"But if it happens id be over joyed, now please say yes before i die of old age."

Damon for the first time in week's managed to laugh," Oh sorry about that, Yes, yes, yes, of course i will marry you."

"Yes?" Stefan couldn't believe his ear's, taking the ring he quickly placed it on the Damon's shaking hand, before pulling him into a long sensual kiss.

"Okay you need to stop, im a sick man remember." Damon smirked having to push Stefan off him,"How are we going to amm get married any way?"

"We could always have a pagan ceremony, bonnie officiating." Stefan said logically thinking.

"Hmm not a bad idea." Damon cuddled up beside Stefan's body.

 They were married in the forrest two weeks later with Bonnie officiating which was an awful idea as she cried throughout the entire ceremony.

After the reception, the couple left on thier honeymoon, which Stefan ended up picking Paris.

"Awwwwww, Stefan how romantic the city of love." Damon teased as they finally entered thier room.

"Oh whatever." Stefan grabbed his brother and pushed him into the bathroom,"I want you wet and naked now."

"Wet and naked huh?" Damon said happily.

After a long soak in the bath, both men dried off while Stefan ordered room service.

"Oh my God  could you get any chessier strawberries and champange, really?"

Stefan simply rolled his eye's and proceeded to feed his brother the fruit, it was only later after Damon had dragged his eating out did Stefan say something.

"Come to bed." Stefan said carresing his hand, Damon was dreading this, he was phycologically months away from wanting to have any form of sexual activity, so he was more than surprised when he started taking off his clothing Stefan asked him what he was doing.

"You don't want this?" Damon said softly," I mean i assumed..when you told me to come to bed."

Stefan sighed heavily,"Come here ." Stefan patted his lap Damon did what he was told.

"You know i love you right?" Damon quickly nodded,"Damon there are many other way's of expressing love."

"I don't want to disappoint you." Blue eye's were already looking teary.

"And you won't, do i look disappointed to you?" Stefan asked rhetoriacally,"I know you aren't ready and it's going to take a long time before you are and im okay with that remember im in this for the long haul."

It wasn't until eleven months later, Damon felt ready to consumate his marriage, dressed in a pair of long black satin pajama's, he walked into the bedroom to find Stefan already in bed reading a book.

He made his way carefully to the bed, laying down beside his lover.

"Hello my love." Stefan said not looking up from his book,"Your quite early tonight."

"Yeah, i felt like coming to bed early." Damon replied softly, this was not going to plan Stefan was paying him no mind.

He waited for fifteen minutes, before Stefan finally looked on him properly.

"Damon?"

"Yes dear."

"Why are you dressed so attractively?" Taking in the sight of the dark colouring against his pale skin and the dark sheets on the bed was indeed stricking.

"Im ready."

"Ready for what?" Stefan asked not having a clue what Damon was talking about.

Damon threw his head back and laughed a long, sweet laugh which was music to Stefan's ears," Im ready to move forward in our relationship."

"You want to..."

"Yes i do."

"Are you sure?" Stefan gently stroked black hair,"You can still take as much time as you want."

"I've never been surer."

Stefan, turned off the light and luckily for them the moon even though it was raining heavily  was full, bright and glowing, Damon had already taken off all his clothing.

The combination of the moon, the darkness of the room and Damon's striking figure proved to be leathal they took Stefans breath away never had he looked so beautiful.

Damon however felt self concious.

Stefan walked over to him, "you are stunning." Lifting him bridal style and placing him on the bed, before also undressing.

Placing sweet kisses down his neck,"You are so beautiful." Damon giggled (He would later deny this).

"Im not a girl you know Stef, you dont have to flatter me at every interval."

"I want to do so much more than flatter you."

"More doing less flattering." Even at this time the man was as impatient as ever.

Stefan chuckled,"Ready?"

"Ready as i'll ever be."

 

                                                                          2 YEARS LATER

"Daddy, when will i meet my baby brother?" His four and a half year old asked.

"Whenever he decides its time." Damon answered softly stroking the long dark locks who's head was now currently resting on his small tummy,  as Stefan liked to call her his miny me, she had grown into the splitting image of Damon, if he were a girl.

"Finally, let you go huh?" Stefan asked as Damon came to bed.

"Yup, just about." Damon said cuddling into his shoulder.

It had been some time since Damon had drifted off to sleep, Stefan lay watching him smiling, the past few years had been good to them, Anna-Bell had grown into a bubbly and beautiful toddler which he had to thank the heavens for as she surprisingly didn't get any of Damon's bad qualities.

This pregnancy had come as a total surprise, the doctor had said he had some remaining scar tissue due to his traumatic labour as well as miscarriage, which would take years or never heal.

But as they say time heals all wounds, with a new baby on the way, his small family expaning Stefan couldn't have been happier.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
